Blue Eyes
by Cliapatra32
Summary: This is my way of thinking about how the jungle movie should go. It's kind of a mixture form some earlier fanfics I read and I suggest you read it to know the rest.
1. Lethal Dreams

This is going ot be my version of how the jungle movie would go. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can but I can still hear the cruel laughter of all those who surround me. The halls seem to be getting longer and longer, when will I reach door? I can almost feel the cold metal bar against the tips of my fingers, but suddenly the world catches up to me. I can feel my body hit the ground and can hear nothing but the already horrid laughter grow louder and more terrifying.

Throughout all of the pain coursing through my face, heart, chest, and legs, I lift myself up to face two girls, Rhonda and Lila. Rhonda may be laughing loudly in my face, arms wrapping her developing waist as tears form in her misty eyes, but Lila has her head down. Underneath her red bangs, I can see her cheeks rise and the smallest indication of a smile as her shoulders shake joyously.

I turn around to look at the face of Phoebe. She has a look of shock next to Gerald's smirking cool expression. Beside him is…

He's...

He's horrified. Slacked Jaw and wide eyes scrunched in repulsion as he looked at me. I can see the slightest glimpse of anger brewing in his eyes as he scanned the rest of the lunchroom. Phoebe had the most blank look on her face while Gerald just shook his bent down head, the signs of an almost invisible frown coming above his crossed arms. Phoebe seems to be reaching out to me but I sprint out of the room before she can do anything.

"Good riddance!" That's what I hear, but it only seems to be a mumble said so low I can't depict whose voice it is. I can feel something tickle down my cheek as I rush out of the school and into the street. The wild laughter of the peers around me are still echoing in my mind, the words 'Good riddance' yelling, each time louder than the last and Arnold's perfect voice becoming clearer and clearer.

I collapse onto my knees, this is too suffocating. I'm here, gasping on my hands and knees in the middle of the empty streets of Hillwood. My throat feels as if it's closing up and I feel around for my locket only to find it missing. The sweat mixes with the tears as I finally lay on my back, looking at the sky.

"Helga!" I hear a muffled cry. The voice sounds so familiar but I'm too far in my misery to pay attention. It wasn't until I hear it again that I look to the side, meeting the lack rubber of a car race in front of my-

"AHHHH!" I hear myself scream. The hallway light illuminates through the little slot underneath my bedroom door. Great, I woke Bob and Miriam again. This is the third time-

"Seriously Miriam, this is the third time this week she's woken us up with her screaming. She needs to be more quiet!"

"B, maybe she had a nightmare."

"Nightmare? The girl is 13 years old and more importantly a Pataki. What would she have nightmares about?" I hear them argue on their way to my room. The angry baffoon opens my door without the slightest thought as if he doesn't respect my privacy. "What's all this screaming about?" He literally shouts at me.

"B," Miriam says behind him. "keep your voice down. We don't want to disturb the neighbors again."

"Me? What about her? She's the one screaming her head off like Freddie Krueger came at her!" he argues back.

"Hello. I'm right here." It's like they forget I'm in the room sometimes. And my room none the less.

"Hey, don't get sassy with me young lady." He grumbles.

"B."

"It's Helga, Bob. Hel-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know how to spell." Now he's not even listening to me. He turns around the corner back to bed as I turn in my bed to face the wall. The light in the hallway is still shining on me so I guess Miriam left it open until I feel the end of the bed gain weight. Although Miriam and I have a slightly better relationship than Bob and I, I still refuse to look at her.

"Helga…" she says softly. I finally turn around to see her looking down on me with a concerned look in her eyes. She can't really be concerned about my screaming could she? I turn back around and look at the wall. "Helga please look at me."

"What Miriam?" I ask with a heavy sigh as I sit up and look at her.

"Are you alright?" she asks. "You know you can tell me.". I look her in the eye and find the most compassion I had ever seen. It makes me want to tell her, but I just can't. I just can't.

"I'm fine Miriam." Hopefully it's convincing enough to get her out of here so I can get back to sleep. It's four in the morning and school starts at seven. She looks as if she's debating of whether I'm telling the truth or not but gets up anyway and smiles down on me. A rare smile she gives when she's truly sober.

"Alright" she walks to the door, but before walking back in the room, she turns towards me. "Get some more sleep. You have school in the morning." With that she leaves, walking out of the room without closing the door. I get up to close the door, and I swear I hear Miriam say something before entering the door. After I close the door, the bed and me make an extra appointment after I flip over my pillow.

"_Swindled Fighter…"_

* * *

"Salutations Helga." Phoebe said to me as I sat down in the bus seat. We were about five isles away from where Arnold and Gerald were sitting and Gerald wouldn't stop looking back here. I swear, if I wasn't holding my own secret away I would have blurted out the obvious years ago.

"Hey Phoeb's." I know my pathetic attempt at hiding my tiredness fails when Phoebe shoots me a concerned look.

"Are you alright Helga?"

"Yeah. Bob just kept me up with his rambling about the Beeper Emporium." Well it wasn't entirely a lie. Bob was gloating about his new commercial and new flip phones coming in until _Miriam _had to tell him to go to bed at midnight.

"If you say so Helga." She responded hesitantly. As Phoebe continued rambling about random things, most likely Geraldo, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I'm seriously questioning that dream. I don't dream often, and whenever I do it's always about my oblong Adonis, but this is just a nightmare. I could never imagine what would cause me that much pain.

This began as something weird. Just a bunch of kids laughing at me for some reason and me wanting to teach them all a lesson. I would wake up annoyed or angered and walk around my room a few times or feed Cujo, my pet dragon izard that Bob and Miriam doesn't know I keep. Then they became more horrifying. I began waking in cold sweats, panting, and eventually it got up to what it is now: Screaming.

Twice-not counting last night- my parents have been woken up from my stupid conscience showing me some of my greatest fears and twice I've been yelled at. Last night was the only time one of them actually thought about what was wrong with me instead of them, but I know this can't keep going on like this. I need to talk to some one about this, or anyone that can give me the slightest hint about dreams. Maybe in Dr. Bliss' next session tomorrow afternoon I'll mention it subtly.

"Helga!" I hear my best friend shout next to my ear.

"What?!" I shout back, but it was suppose to be in surprise instead of anger. I'm just a little tired and cranky. Phoebe looks hurt after I observe the empty bus.

"Helga the bus is empty. We're at school." She says albeit a little frightened. I get up and we get off of the bus.

"I'm sorry about that Phoebe. I was just…" I trail off. Can't really explain why I suddenly lash out like that, but for me it's normal so no one should really care.

"Helga are you sure you are alright?" she asks before lowering her voice as we catch up to everyone else. "This isn't about…you know…".

"Well…" I try to explain. To think about it, I still don't know the reason as to why my dreams always end up the same way, with me lying in the middle of the street about to get run over. Each dream the tire gets closer to my face and I can say that time was _too_ close for my liking. "It's not entirely about him really."

"Well whatever it is, you know you can talk to me Helga. This has been happening for a few months after the winter dance. Did anything happen?" Phoebe conjures. Nothing really happened there, nothing to gain me such horrid dreams.

"No Phoebe's, but I'll see you at lunch alright?" I try to get her to leave me alone. I don't really want to push her away, but this is something I just can't lay down on Phoebe. She's helped me enough throughout the years and she had her own problems to deal with.

"Absolutely." Thankfully she leaves for her locker. As I get things out of mine, I can already hear Arnold and Gerald turning the corner, talking about one thing or another.

"-I swear the dream was telling me something Gerald. Maybe I should take the opportunity and call him." I hear Arnold say.

"But Arnold, that number is at least twelve years old! He could have changed it or moved, so many things could've happened in that amount of time. I mean, look at your life for example, and all of the changes you've gone through." Gerald points out. What are they talking about?

"But my dream says so." Arnold argues back.

"Look buddy," I begin to slowly walk into the classroom to hear the rest of their conversation as they pass by. "If anyone knows anything about dreams, it's you. So I'm gonna let you really think of all the consequences of your decision before you do anything crazy." We al exit the classroom, although I was a little farther, and take our seats. All the way from across the room, I look at Arnold. He seems to be distracted at the moment, probably rethinking all that happened in whatever they were talking about but that is the least of my worries.

It seems I have found someone who knows a little about dreams.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Check out some of my other stories if you like. If you want to review, don't hold back. Criticism helps to improve your reading experiences if you have any!


	2. The Promise

"So do you think that, possibly in the future, Gerald would see me in the way that I see him?" Phoebe asks me.

"Phoeb's. I will tell him for you if you want to know that bad." I say through gritted teeth. The little 'thing' they have going on is really irking me to no end. Don't get me wrong, I think that they would be great together. The thing that gets under my skin is how everyone else seems to turn a blind eye to it.

"Now Helga" I can hear the nervous quiver in her voice, "you wouldn't do that. Remember our agreement?"

_Phoebe and I were having a sleepover at her house since my parents went out to a business banquet. Right now, I was commenting on the movie we had just watched. _

"_I mean seriously Phoeb's! How to people find this junk romantic?" _

"_I find it rather emotionally deterring as a classic movie has always been." She argues back, dabbing her moist eyes with some tissues. _

"_I don't see how. I mean, if Rose had just moved her fat ass over than-" _

"_Helga!" _

"_I'm just sayin'." I shrug. "It could've ended happier. There was plenty of room on that safety raft, he didn't need to drown. And the band! Don't even get me started on the band!" I babble on. _

"_Oh Helga." Phoebe says shaking her head. "It's amazing how a hopeless romantic like yourself can actually not like an all-time classic romance tragedy that is Titanic." Then she turns to me and asks, "Isn't there anything you liked about it? Anything at all?" _

"_Well," I have to seriously think because that band messed me up! Who cares about the music that plays while the ship goes down? "I did like how even though eh was poor, she still preferred him over the guy she was intended to marry," I say, "although that gives her no right to spit in his face. That was just plain rude, nasty, and disrespectful."_

"_Well I think it was the right thing to do. "she defends. I don't know what's got her so riled up, I mean she's never like this at any of the other sleepovers we've had. There must've been some reason for inviting me unexpectedly for a sleepover. _

"_Alright Phoebe, spill it. Why did you invite me to see one of the sappiest films in human history?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips for emphasis. _

"_W-hat do you mean?" she stutters. _

"_You know what I mean." I retort, "What's got you so jumpy all of a sudden?" _

"_Well…" she trailed off. _

"_Well… what?" _

_I…" _

"_Is someone messing with you?" I ask. "Is it that skunk Aileen?! Because I thought we had a 'discussion' about this already!" By now I was scowling with two clenched fists while swinging my arms back and forth and pouncing on the balls of my feet. Aileen was this extremely mean, bonefied skank who had her and her crew of witches treat Phoebe badly. They knocked down her books, called her names, vandalized her locker, all of the petty stuff. They even spread a crude rumor about _

_Phoebe and Curly… let's just say by then I had new faces for my therapeutic punching dummies. Phoebe came crying to me about how bad they are to her, explaining how they did this stuff for no reason at all She asked me what I was going to do, and I told her to be just a little stronger until my plan kicks in. On the stroke of 10:35pm on October 31, exactly two days after Phoebe confessed, they decided to show up at her house, all five girls with a carton of eggs. Before they could even had the chance to open the carton, I bounded through the door and the battle was on. Eggs were thrown carelessly throughout the yard, screams were heard, cracks echoed throughout the air and eventually all five girls were beaten down and lying on the grass. It was pretty easy considering their leader had the strength of a newborn. The police came Phoebe and I fessed up (my exact words)" _

_ "Officer, these five young females trespassed onto Hyerdahl property and vandalized the area as you see. It was dork out and we are the only ones home, so to protect ourselves I had to fight each of them off. I'm sorry if we disturbed anyone." _

_Ever since, they have walked at least five arms length away from us at all times. Turned out, she had a crush on Gerald and wanted to scare her away. Too bad._

"_N-No Helga! She's left me alone since your… speech." _

"_Then what is it Phoebe?" I said jokingly_

"_B-because…m-my father decided t-to move us c-closer to the f-family I'm afraid I-Im moving?" Man she is bad at lying, but if she thinks ill believe it, I'll give her my best. So I drop my strong front and have a blank look on my face. _

_Ever since the fourth grade play and with all of the pranks I play on some of the class, I've been practicing my acting skills in front of people. If I can trick principle Warts out of giving me detention, I might just be able to fool Phoebe. _

"_What?" I say, making sure my voice was gentle and soft with maybe a hint of astonishment. I see her eyes grow wide and I have to resist the great urge to smirk. _

"_Your moving?"_

"_Umm.." _

"_This is terrible!" I exclaim, moving my hand sin the conspicuous(overdramatic) manner. "How could your parents decide to move at such a crucial time in our lives? We'll be starting middle school soon and I can't handle that on my own. I don't want you to go Phoebe!" I plead. Then I give her 'the look'. The only other time I have ever used this look, the look of utter sadness and hurt was when I asked her not to say anything to her parents or anyone about my secret once she found out about it. I heard her gasp at the look. "You are my best and only friend Phoebe." _

_Right now she's trembling in herself. I feel guilty for having to use this on her in order to get her to spill, but sometimes you need to give people like her a little push. _

"_I won't let them take you from me!" I say and she snaps her head on me once more. "I know it sounds selfish, but I need you here with me throughout adolescence." Then I grab her trembling hand and make a beeline for the door. "I know! We can convince your parents to let you stay!" _

"_Helga wait!" she squeaks and lets go of my hand. For just a second, I let myself smirk before getting back into character and turning around to face her. _

"_Yes dear, honest Phoebe?" _

"_I-I…." she mumbles with her head down._

"_You what?" I ask. Here it comes…._

"_I'm not moving!" she shouts before running to me and giving me a big hug. "I was just embarrassed to tell you the real reasoning as to why I called you here tonight! I'm sorry for worrying you!" _

"_Phoeb's, calm down. I knew you were lying the whole time." I said bluntly. Her head shot towards me so fast, I though she would've had some serious whiplash. _

"_You did?" she questioned astonished. _

"_Yeah. Stuttering doesn't help your case. " _

"_Then why'd you follow along?" She asked irritated, which is actually happening a little frequently recently. "To teach you how much lying can hurt. I felt guilty having to lead you on like that to get you to tell me." I said. "Do you fear my reaction?" She put her head down in shame. _

"_I'm so sorry Helga. It won't happen again." She said with a reassuring nod. _

"_Great.." I replied with a smile before it turned into a smirk. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" _

"_I-I may have…" again with the stuttering._

"_You may have to skip a grade?" I guess_

"_No, I-" _

"_Have a tumor?!" waiting for her to get mad. _

"_No, I-" _

_An acceptance letter to a col-" I say before I get cut off by her. _

"_I have a crush on Gerald! There I said it!" she yells (or at least yelling for Phoebe) before closing her mouth with her hands while I laughed. _

"_Is that it? I've known that for years now!" I laugh before calming down once more. _

"_So your not mad?" She asks hesitantly_

"_Of course not! Sure me and old Tall Hair Boy aren't two peas in a pod but I can tolerate 'em." I say in Reba's, Phoebe's mom from Kentucky, accent, making her giggle at my impression. "Yup, we'll tell him two weeks after school starts."_

"_WHAT?!" I jump so high I almost hit her ceiling fan. That is the loudest I have ever heard her yell. So loud in fact that we can hear someone coming up the stairs this moment. _

"_Is everything alright in here?" Reba asks behind the door. _

"_We're fine Reba!" I answer back because Phoebe's still in shock. _

"_Well alright. I'll call you when the cookies are done!" Then we heard her leave. _

"_Helga," Phoebe starts shakily, "please say you were joking." _

"_Well why not? It's obvious he likes you." I retort, but it's just not getting to her. _

"_No Helga, you can't! You…you…" she said, clutching her shaking head and walking back and forth beside me until she suddenly stopped and looked me straight in the eye. "You have to promise me you won't tell." _

_I won't lie. This frantic side of Phoebe is scaring me a bit, but of course I show it or admit it out loud. " Phoebe, I-" _

"_Promise me or…I'll tell Arnold about your love of him!" She says frantically. At this both of our eyes go wide, she has never threatened me at that. Could she really do such a thing, knowing that it would kill me of embarrassment if my secret got out? I look in her eyes and shudder at her seriousness. _

"_A-Alright, calm down now Phoebe." I retreat, "Think of what you're doing now." _

"_I'm already keeping your love a secret, all I ask is that you keep mine." She pleaded. I stay silent for a while thinking how she could think of such a thing. As I kept thinking, I realized it was only fair. _

"_Phoeb's if it means this much to you, I won't tell anyone." I said. _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise." _

"Of course I remember, Phoebe. I'm just saying that it's obvious that he-" I was cut off by the sight at the table across the cafeteria. Gerald and Arnold were sitting at the table, talking, until a brown haired girl came up to him. We don't know what she's saying, but whatever it was made him smile and nod his head. The girl smiled back and nodded her head before going back to her table and celebrating her victory with her friends.

Phoebe got up and walked out of the cafeteria invisible form everyone's eyes, and I slipped away with her. "Phoebe!" I called out as she ran inside of the girl's restroom. A few lingering girls came out while I entered. There I found her clutching her knees to her protruding chest underneath one of the sinks. "Phoebe, it'll be alright." I tried to soothe.

"I knew he didn't like me like that! I knew he would never see me like that!" she cried. I sat down, albeit uncomfortably, next to her and wrapped her fetal form into a welcoming hug. She muffled her face into my shoulder as she continued crying. During her soft sobbing, I heard more foreign sniffles emanating from one of the room's corners. I shook Phoebe to get her attention from my wet shoulder and collarbone. "Huh?" she sniffled and I pointed to the back of the last stall. We helped each other up and followed the noise. At the sound of our footsteps the crying ceased, but we still traced it to the darkest corner of the bathroom.

In the corner was a young girl, curled up in a tight fetal position. Her tan arms were feebly protecting her black beanie atop her head, her black skinny jeans underneath a ripped purple t-shirt over what looked like a black camisole.

"Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered. "I swore I'd leave him alone, so stop hurting me already!"

"I-It's alright," Phoebe stuttered over her own sniffles. "We wo-won't bring you any harm."

"Yeah, " I jump in "no need to fear old Phoebe here, and people just straight don't like me but I don't care."

The girl looked up at us and shocked us with what we saw. She had to be one of the most beautiful girls in the school- scratch that- _the town. _ Her face was just as tan as the rest of her, but in a creamy sort of way. Sure she had some acne here and there, but otherwise it was flawless. She moved her arms lower on her head to reveal smooth, sleek, short jet-black hair. The styled rectangular glasses with light purple rims framed the very thing that shocked us: her eyes. A deep, dark violet her eyes where, but that only made her look all the more unique.

"Here, let us help you up" Phoebe said as she offered the girl her hand. She accepted it and stood up, standing right in between Phoebe and I's height.

"Thanks." She said and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's alright. I was in here too." Phoebe conforted.

"Phoeb's, you got a little something." I said, motioning to my moist cheeks. She wiped away her tears before turning back to this new girl.

"So, are you new here?" Phoebe asked.

"No."

"Okay… them how come we've never heard of you?" I asked.

"No one really knows about me." She said quietly.

"Well do you have any friends?"

"Helga!" Phoebe scolded.

"What? I'm just curious."

"So you're the famous Helga everyone is afraid of." The girl said in astonishment with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?

"Oh nothing." She said quickly at me defensive tone. "But to answer your question, no. " We stayed quiet for a long time. I noticed that she kept playing with and moving her hands like she's washing them and she's a little jumpy. Although she sounds animated, she seems pretty quiet. Suddenly, we heard the bell ring and the hallway already filling up with voices.

"I have to go now." She said and nearly jetted out of the bathroom.

"Wait! We never got your name!" Phoebe said as she opened the door. She stopped and stiffened before shaking her head down and leaving anyway. Who does that?

"Hey! She asked you a-" I yelled and was about to stomp over to the door until a hand stopped me.

"Let her go Helga, it's alright. I have a feeling, she just needs to warm up to us." She said, staring longingly at the door.

Once we packed up our cold lunches and threw them away, we went our separate paths. I entered my math class just before the bell rang and sat in my seat in the middle left side of the room. The teacher, Mr. Richard s, than entered the room and began to teach.

"Alright class. Take out last nights homework after you do the daily worm-up."

While everyone else did the daily warm up, I thought about my mission. Taking put a piece of paper, I wrote a message on the front:

_Meet me on the corner of Vine Street after school. _

and on the front:

_Wrong side stupid!_

Balling it up, I get ready for the delivery. Almost every Tuesday, Amon and Jazzier start a paper ball fight behind the teacher's back or when he leaves the room and forgets to ask one of the closer teachers to watch over us. It's about time, and I can see their ammo already made and lined up in their desks, so I take out a Sharpe marker and write 'Hey Arnold' on the ball.

The second he leaves the hallway, the battle begins. All the boys (excluding Arnold) and even some of the girls (Nadine had a strong throw) begin pummeling the opposing side of the rom with paper balls. I get up and throw mine to Arnold, who just looks at it in mild interest. I sit down and watch him look around the room before sneaking it into his folder pocket.

"_Success!" _

The rest of the day bore on without a hitch. Mr. Richards came back to find the floor nice a clean, us knowing that the last time he found out about the class' 'escapades' earned us a three day in-lunch detention. Science ended and everyone rode the bus home. Yadda yadda yadda…

I meet the football head where I said I would and wait in an alleyway for him to turn the corner.

"Hello?" I hear and before he knows anything, I snatch him into the alleyway. "HEY!"

"Shut up," I harshly whispered. "Do you want people to know you're here?!"

"Sorry Helga, but I'm meeting someone in a little while." He says and gets up, but I pull him down.

"Idiot, _I_ am the one who sent you the message!"

"Oh." He stated, blushing in embarrassment. "So what is it you want to talk about."

"It's about something…that I think only you can help me with." I see his eyes widen at my answer but lets me continue anyway. "It's about a dream."

"Oh. Well what was the dream about?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there." I snap. I don't want to tell him all of it but I really can't take another chance or else that might be it. You know what they say about how when you die in your dreams that you die in real life, and I'm not ready yet! There are so many things I haven't done so many things-Alright Helga ole girl, calm down.

"You know Helga, I'm really glad you feel comfortable enough to come to me for some advice. Especially on something as personal as dreams." He looks at me and smiled warmly.

"Don't get sappy on me Football Head. All I want is some suggestions." I say simply, although inside I feel quiet proud.

"Well, what did Phoebe say when you told her?" he asked. I bi my lip and looked away, kinda ashamed that I didn't tell my best friend. In the corner of my eye I can see that surprised look on his face. "You didn't tell Phoebe?"

"Well I would have but I don't want to trouble her with this. She has enough things to worry about." He stays silent for a while, as if thinking about something. _"Maybe he doesn't want to know. "_If you don't want to know that's fine, I mean-"

"NO!" he shouts.

"I understand-" I say, not even hiding the fact that I'm sad before he interrupts me (what's up with people interrupting me?)

"I mean, yes. I do want to know."


	3. Late Night Reflections

SCHOOL IS BACK IN SESSION BABY! I've wanted to update but the first weeks and grades of ninth grade are the most crucial. I promise you though, that the next chapter is much longer than this one. It took up almost every line on college ruled paper! So stay tuned in for when the drama begins to incline.

* * *

_"Some dreams are signs of the future, so maybe it's destined to happen." _

Which leads me to where I am now, laying in my pink tank top and purple pajama shorts while staring at the ceiling at three o'clock in the morning. I'm pretty sure to anyone out there I look bored, but that's just my mind 'automatically setting up another wall ' as my therapist claims. On the inside, I'm terrified of what the future has in store for me. Now don't get upset over it! I was just told I was 'destined' to die.

Wait. Why am I worried? What does the Football Head know about me- nothing. Certainly not what Bob told us that's for sure.

Flashback

_"Hey girl!" was the first thing I heard walking into the house, which is a surprise considering how things usually go. _

_"Yes Bob?" I can practically __taste__ the sarcasm. It was a tiring day at school and I really don't want to deal with him right now. _

_"Hey." he turned away from the large pile of boxes he was working on to scowl, "don't give me that attitude missy!'_

_"B..." and here's Miriam with her drunken slur. "Not so loud."_

_"Whatever Miriam, just go back to sleep." _

_"Okay B..." _

_"Anyway," I said, "What is it, Bob? I've got things to do ya know, for school?" _

_"One more smart remark..." he threatened, but I just scoffed him off. "You know what? Go to bed without dinner, you are grounded!" _

_"Fine." I respond. It's no problem. I have money for a pastrami underneath me dresser so you can tell this isn't the first time I've gone to bed without something to eat._

_As I walk up to my room, I hear him mutter, "You don't need to know about the move anyhow." _

Ending

I know right?! Apparently the third member of the household, even if constantly looked down upon and neglected, shouldn't be advised of the fact that we're moving. He hasn't officially said it too my face yet, so I don't even know when we're moving or where. Or how about Miriam? What did she have to say about the whole thing-

_"Wherever it is, let it be nice." _

Nice, Miriam? Nice? Anywhere in America is nice. Hell, Brooklyn or the Bronx, even Chicago and all of its crime and death rates can be nice considering the fact that your never alone! Even if the company is not completely welcomed or safe...

How am I going to break this to Phoebe at school tomorrow? She's going to be so distraught. Sweet, loyal Phoebe. Who's going to stick up for her in high school? I mean it's a very little chance that we're all going to have even one class together, and she's still very petite for her age. She could get attacked by hormonal boys or bullying Seniors on Freshman Friday, getting chewed out by envious skanks like Aileen and her crew of lost puppies. I'm getting livid just thinking about any of those people laying a finger on my best friend.

I should calm down. Getting worked up so early in the morning is going to make school even more of a drag, especially with the assignment given to me by Jennifer.

Flashback

_"Hello Helga."Dr. Bliss says in her normal tone. Immediately she gets up and we swap places like normal, she on the couch and me in the chair. _

_"Sup Doc?" _

_"How have you been fairing?" I begin to debate. Should I tell her about the dream? I know I can trust her, but only with my secret. Knowing me, I know that eventually I'll spill, but she has to work for it._

_"Um... good I guess." I mumble in false shyness, causing her to raise an eyebrow._

_"You guess? Is there anything wrong going on? Possibly at school or at home maybe?" _

_"Oh no it's nothing like that." I say innocently enough. _

_"Than what is it. You know you can tell me anything that upsets you Helga, that's what I'm here for." I know she means well but I can never completely trust her. I mean if the check bounces one day would she still schedule the next appointment? 9 out of 10 she'll leave._

_"Well.." _

_"Well?" _

_"It's about this dream I keep having." _

_"A dream?" _

_"More like a nightmare." _

_"Can you explain it?" After I explain the dream and tell her about the pools of cold sweat and late night opera lessons, she stays quiet for a long time. I scratch my head and wait for her next move. _

_"Have you told anyone else about these nightmares?" _

_"No." Technically it's the truth. I told Football Head a false story about one of Olga's less than perfect travels to South America. _

"_I think this has to do with your fear of everyone around you, and how you don't feel comfortable in your environment." _

"_I guess. Seriously, after four years you'd think that we would've had this issue solved already." _

"_Indeed. And because of that I am giving you an assignment." _

_I groaned. "Not another one, doc." _

"_It's not much Helga," she said, " only a small exercise. Try conversing with the other teens in your little group of friends, that way you can feel more accepted than before. You don't have to say much, just put forth some effort." _

Ending

So now I have to socialize with people. I've reduced my bullying, the only reason it's not a drastic change is because I now only beat up people who deserve it, which happens to be a lot of dumb guys and idiot girls. My bullying on Arnold is practically gone. Diminished. Exterminated and extinct. If anything it's playful sarcasm, so why do I have to _socialize_? How will this help with the nightmare?

Sometimes I swear she gets paid too much.

I should probably go to sleep now. School is in three hours and it is going to be a very exhausting day, I can already tell. Ugh…

* * *

I hop enjoyed the little update chapter. I have to do these fast so my parents don't find me on this website but I do hope someone reviews. Like I said, the next chapter is when everything will change...


	4. Helga's End part 1

This is going to be a dramatic chapter, so dramatic that i decided to split it into two different chapters! I hope you like the turn abouts!

* * *

Today is Friday and I still haven't told Phoebe about the move. Lately, she's been spending her time 'examining' (or in my expertise, stalking) that weird girl from Tuesday. I really hope she doesn't get upset if I tell her at lunch. Maybe we can go out for some ice cream and Yahoo sodas at Slausen's like the old times, just to spend as much time as possible.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" a suave voice said behind me and I watched Gerald sit next to me. "Was the 'Hellgirl' Pataki actually smiling?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said scowling.

"I'm just saying I thought Hell would freeze over before it's heir to the throne smiled." He smirked

"Then grab your jacket, Tall Hair Boy, it's going to be a long ride for you, huh?" I smirked at his scowl, "Speaking of dying, why are you sitting here anyway? Where'd Phoebe go?"

"Well I needed to tell you something without them-"He pointed to Arnold's seat"-over hearing. "

"Why? Is it some _big _secret?" I snickered only for his eyes to widen." Then why are you telling me?! What was the old Football Head's advice not good enough for you?"

"It involves Arnold too." He said seriously. I'm not going to think too much of it because it may be a prank, but with my beloved involved? Who knows what it could be. "Arnold and I are leaving for the summer, and in case we don't come back before school starts, go to the attic of the boarding house and look behind the couch." He whispered before looking at me in one of the most intense looks I've ever seen him muster.

"I still don't understand how this involves me."

"I don't' need people to go asking. It's going to be a surprise, so when people begin to wonder what happened, I don't want to tell someone they would expect us to talk to." That makes sense, but what is so dangerous that people would get worried? And he couldn't have picked someone better-like Brainy for example?

"Geraldo, what's the meaning of this? You think I'm stupid enough to fall for one of your half-brained tricks?" I sneered.

"Have I ever joked around with you?"

"April Fool's Day Dance." I state.

"Oh come on, you knew you deserved it for fooling my man like that. Plus this is different." He said back. "Arnold thinks it will all be okay, but I just want reassurance. Can you keep this a secret between the two of us?" I look him in the eye and all I see is this hardened expression and doubt. I nod (dumbly I might add) to his request and he sighs in relief.

"Fine. I won't say anything." I mumble and rub the back of my neck, giving off a tired sigh of my own.

"Thanks Pataki. Arnold always said you had a heart."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so loud." I said, "Now about this _trip_?" He shook his head and just left me there as everyone got off the bus. Rude.

* * *

By now it's lunchtime and I'm alone at the table. Why you may ask? Because Phoebe's been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes! I mean what is she doing? She doesn't ear make-up, her clothes were fine; maybe it's that time of the month. Either way, I figured out how to tell her about the move. I'll be blunt and to the point, no beating around the bush whatsoever. All we need is for her to come back.

Suddenly the door burst open to show Phoebe with Gerald Phoebe and Rhonda in tow. Butterflies in my stomach start to explore as she gets closer to the table, but then get settled. I get a somewhat good look at her face. Has she been crying?

"Phoebe! I have something to tell you. Are you alright?" She sped walked to me with her head down until she was right in front of me, almost at my eye level, but still lacking an inch or two. "Phoebe?"

_Smack!_

She smacked me. With all of her might she hit me but I refused to stumble or fall. Everything became silent as a collective gasp swarmed around us.

"Woah, did Phoebe really just do that!"

"I'm not the only one that saw that, right?!"

"Phoebe's finally standing up to Pataki!"

"Go Phoebe! We support you all the way!"

Shouts came from all around of "We love you Phoebe!" and "You're my new hero!" as a circle formed around the five of us. I would have been mad but I was struck with the almost murderous and hurt expression I've seen on Phoebe.

"_You promised!" _she screamed, shaking visibly with barely contained rage. What does she mean ?Has she lost her mind?

"What are you tealking about?" I can feel the hand mark burning red into my cheek.

"You promised you'd never tell!" What was she-

Oh. He found out.

"Phoebe, I swear I didn't blab!" I try to convince her but she's too far to listen to anything I have to say anymore. I can see in her eyes that she snapped just a little bit.

"Than how come he know? What did you two talk about on the bus?"

"I…" I look at Gerald and his eyes widen a bit, as if telling me _'don't do it Pataki. Arnold can't know.'_.

"That's where you went?" A voice came upon the various murmurs going around and cell phone camera's roling. I turn around and there's Arnold, looking slightly confused at Gerald.

"Answer me Helga!" Phoebe turned my attention back on her. She had so much anger in her eyes I would have never thought of such a thing happening.

"This is all oh so terrible." Lila muttered, shaking her head downwards to hide her true colors. Rhonda is looking on like an observer on an opera scene while Gerald moved to stand by Arnold.

"Phoebe…I didn't-" I try to reach out to her but she pushes me away and stands in the space between Rhonda and Gerald.

"No! You lied to me and broke my promise. How could you tell?"

Phoebe. Look at me. I 'm telling you-"

"How could you tell people I like Gerald-"

"Phoebe. No-" I know what she's about to say.

"-when you can't tell _anyone_-"

"-Phoebe I'm telling the truth! I never-"

" –about how-

"told a **soul** that-"

"-_**you love Arnold!**_" And just like that the whole cafeteria was swallowed in silence. This is really happening. Arnold was right, my reoccurring nightmare was never a nightmare it was a warning and I didn't want to turn around to meet his disgust. But it won't stop hear will it? Oh no, now there's-

Why. Why didn't Phoebe believe me? Now everyone is pointing and laughing at me. Lila's shoulders are shaking and Rhonda is holding her stomach as she is doubled over in laughter, Phoebe's face went blank, Gerald is leaning his head down and shaking it, and I'm not going to chance with _his _face. I race out the door only to slip on my tray which got pushed off my table in the rush to see the show, and they laugh harder.

The doors open by Rhonda and Lila. I know it's a huge victory for them, to humiliate the Queen of Pranks, but I just need to get out of here.

"_Helga!" _I hear a desperate cry amongst the rambunctious crowd is heard crystal clear. Throughout this whole this, I refuse to shed a tear, or even show any indication that I will cry. I walk out, which is quickened to a jog and soon into a full out sprint. All I want is for this living nightmare to end. Is that too much to ask?

Apparently it is.

I slipped on the remnants of food stuck to my converse and landed on my back in the middle of the street. A screech hit my ears and I saw a car swerve around the corner as continue to drive full throttle down the road.

I think this is it. Thrown out of school, best friend completely against me, dying, and it's all because of my stupid emotions. Damn you secret! Damn you to Hell! **(shout out to anyone and all who can guess where that quote came from=)).**

I barely heard the last cry of my name over the speeding car trying to screech to a hault.

* * *

The next chapter is going to kind of introduce the journey. R and R if you please! Until next time...


	5. Helga's End part 2

nothing I like better than a semi-long chapter after a long wait! School comes first you guys.

* * *

I barely heard the last cry of my name over the speeding car trying to screech to a halt.

I think this is it. Thrown out into the middle of the street, best friend completely against me, dying, and it's all because of _it. _I can't even call it a secret anymore because everyone knows. But now that I think my final thoughts: was this really love in the first place? Did I spend twelve years obsessing over simple infatuation? Have I just been, lying to myself-

"Get out of the road, will ya?" That sounds familiar. I turn my head to see the stopped tire in front of my face and get up. Inside the car is Bob, who looks angered, Miriam, who looks drunk, and ...what looks like my suitcase tied to the top of the car! What the Hell? I almost got killed by m father!

"Watch where you're going next time, why don't you?" I scold, slamming my hands on the lid of the car.

"Oh great! It's the girl!" For once, he sounded happy to see me. That is, before he manhandled me into the back seat.

"Hey!"

"Now we can go." He says before stomping on the gas pedal.

"_Hssss."_

"AHH!" I jump towards the closed door and turn around to face.. Cujo!?

"Quiet down back there girl and put on your seat belt. The crocodile was on the luggage and swatted the gun out of my hand so I to bring it along." He pointed a gun at my pet!?

"You tried to kill it?!"

"Yeah, but then I thought, "Well the girl always wanted a pet, so this might as well be it." Congratulations you now have a pet." His sarcasm was clear through all of the sharp turns we were taking in the city. He's going to kill someone! Or **us!**

"But B…" Miriam finally pitched up.

"What now Miriam?" Bob took a particularly sharp turn and everything pressed against the window.

'What the heck Bob?! Slow down!"

"You watch that mouth young lady!" Barbaric bastard…

"What about Olga B?" Miriam continues.

"She knows. We're meeting her in Davidson." Davidson? We're moving **now**!? I never go to tell Phoebe about this! And why wasn't I informed that the move would be so sudden? Why are we moving in the first place? Does Olga know why we're moving?

And here in the world is _Davidson?! _

"Where is Davidson?"

"Oregon

"OREGON?!" We're moving to Oklahoma? And where's Davidson, I've never heard of Davidson, Oregon. Bob slow down.' I shouted. I look at the meter to see that we are moving at 89 miles per hour on a 65 highway.

"Exactly." That's all he said. Exactly. What. I s. Happening?!

"Exactly isn't an answer Bob, and slow down!" I shout as we enter on an exit and just fly through traffic. He's gone insane!

'Well it's my answer. Now sit down and be quiet!" I can see the veins popping on his forehead even form the back of his head. He is really pissed off right now. The faster he goes the stronger my sudden urge to pray for forgiveness comes into play, but I've never really been a religious person before so…what to do, what to do…Before I can choose anything, we stop. "Everyone. Out."

Ground! Oh sweet, still ground! How I've missed you so! I can't enjoy the stillness after his driving because he shoves my pet into one of the many boxes and all bags on me and Miriam and Bob start walking into the airport.

"_Such a blowhard"_

I get in (albeit almost getting hit and holding up airport traffic.) to find the clerk ringing something up, probably tickets, Miriam leaning against the counter for support with her drunk self, and have I ever told you how frantic Bob looks?

"Girl! What took you so long." I heard the anxiousness in his voice. Putting down the many boxes, I grunted a response.

"Oh I am _so_ sorry for not being strong enough to run with all of this junk we have!" He ignores me. I don't get why I even try anymore. "Bob what's the rush? It will still be the same small town when we get there."

"Sir "the clerk said, "your going to have to make two plain trips. There is no airline that will take you straight to your destination."

"Fine. Whatever. Where do we go?" Bob sighed, handing the clerk cash. Now we're walking like busy New Yorkers to the gate that will lead us to our first destination. After we get on, I begin to think.

" _I wonder how everyone is doing. They're all probably celebrating the downfall of the ever notorious Hellgirl, especially Phoebe and Ar- ar- him. I can't blame them but still. Will I ever get to see anyone in the Phoebe or Sheena, or even the Jinx and dear…shall I say it…Arnold? You must be the most happy I'm gone. You're probably holding Lila lovingly like I ached to be held. "_

Time went by so fast, which I was thankful for, and we were standing in line for the next flight. I examine the people in the line, and I have to say they have some shady features. There are two people dressed in black turtlenecks, black pants, black sunglasses, each carrying a silver briefcase; I mean if they had a suit they would be fine, but I think I'll just keep an eye on them. We board the plane and as soon as I sit down, the wave of exhaustion hits me from all of the mental of physical energy I've exerted just this afternoon. It's not long before I fall asleep.

…

_The greenery camouflaged us as we silently traveled through the active night, allowing the stars to be our guide. Everyone was high strung on nerves as the consequences of getting caught were life ending. I could feel the breath of the tribe members on my neck, keeping the hairs on its end as my imagination went wild as to what- or who- else it could be. _

_Snap!_

_We all stopped, the blood flowing through my body quickly becoming aqua cold. The sinking feeling in my stomach only lasted so long before the booming of their weapons resonated from the back of the pack. _

_We sprinted as a pack, quickly giving away our disguises and leading them on. More and more of those horrid sounds were made and eventually the only sound of feet hitting the ground was of my own. I kept running, through the water collecting in my eyes for the death of my people I continued to run. I jumped in a hollow tree trunk and ducked below the ground, watching as their boots passed by. After what seemed like a month's pass, their steps were drowned out by the surrounding sounds of nature. I sigh in relief, almost ready to check on my treasure until I hear a soft gasp. Snapping my head in the direction I prepare myself for a fight, crouching down in a defensive pose before stopping. _

_A little girl, probably the last of my tribe, is cowering in the corner of the hollow trunk, shaking with tears in her eyes, which were brightened by the moon's rays. I knew what to do next. To save my people, to save her. Taking one of the earrings out of my ear I stick it across my wrist, avoiding the pain and watching my blood flow onto the now glowing treasure. I looked up to see the girl with eyes wide in horror and mild wonder. _

"_Saca su __mano__." I whisper in a hushed tone. She hesitantly takes out her arm, only for me to do the same to her. It pains me to hear her gasp in agony, but the pain subsides as her focus turns to her blood, which travels the same path as mine. The treasure glows brightly, bright enough for me to catch her features. She was wearing a tethered brown dress as opposed to my traditional colorful royal garnments, hair of the sun and skin a hint tanner than the clouds that contrast to mine of a darker hue. The blood begins to glow an earthly green before engraving itself in the treasure, leaving evidence of the trail it traveled. I undo they ties of the pendent from my neck and tie it around hers. _

"_Corre." I whisper in a haste and hit the earth next to me, revealing a deep, dark tunnel that goes on for miles to the water's edge. I can feel the retched men returning, their thunderous stomping echoing through the soil. __"__correr hasta que la luna está con vosotros una vez más. __Ocultar esta," I point to the pendent now hanging from her neck. "en su vestido antes de encontrar Blue Eye."_

"_Emperatriz!" she says, her voice watery and wavering. I turn my back to her, watching the outside as their voices eminate from the faintness. _

"_Salir silencioso princesa." The waters begin to flow down my face and onto the soil as I get out, exposing my browned skin to the moon and it's warmth for possibly the final time. I can feel both his and her eyes on me, wondering what my next action will be. One last aquatic diamond fell, tracing itself across my small smile and wetting those of which had been deprived of its own. "y virvir de su gente." _

_I heard her ruslting away as their bodies and voices battled the voices of nature, easily overpowering them as they neared us. I took one last look past the moon and into the eyes of my spirited love before running as for away from the tunnels as I could, the thumping of the ground behind me telling of their advances. His eyes are following my every move I can sense it. I can feel him changing nature just for them to slow down but that causes me to purposefully slow down for them. _

"_Lo siento mi amor." I whisper at the pop of their cold hollow staff. "__Yo__estaré con vosotros__pronto." _

…

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. Due to recent event, we will not be arriving to Charleston, Oregon. We will be taking a short break to refuel and will be on our way. Please return to your seats and fastened your seatbelts as we prepare for a hasty landing. Thank you for riding with us." I stirred awake. Didn't a woman show us the safety procedures? I open my eyes…

And it's pure panic.

There's a tan, thick man in a Hawaiian floral shirt and three flight attendants holding guns at the passengers-now hostages-, including the shady guys! There goes assuming.

"Everyone just stay calm." The man says in a thick foreign accent, probably Spanish. I look over to a still sleeping Miriam and an annoyed Bob. Why is he annoyed when we are in the middle of a plane hijacking?! This bastard's probably pissed at the fact that everyone's most likely going to be paying for the gas in this little detour. Real mature Bob, real mature.

"Bob," I whisper, "do something."

"What and get killed?" he whispered back , then scoffed. "You are one real basket case."

"_**You **_are supposed to be _the man_, so do something!"

"Hey!" one of the flight attendants said. "Stop talking over there!"

I scoffed. This woman "Why should I? Will I disturb the peace?" I smirked and crossed my arms as a few people snickered at my comment.

"Sir you better calm your daughter." She threatened.

"Yea ma'am." He answered. Seriously, where's Blowhard Bob when you need him?

"'Yes ma'am'. I thought you had pride in us, Bob!"

"Hey Now you shut that smart mouth of yours before she send us to the Golden Gates!"

"More like Burning Gates." I mutter before shouting back. "Why now you be a man?!"

The Hawaiian shirt guy looked towards the angered female. "You can silence them, correct?" she smiles coldly.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'm going to check on Louis." He said, and was about to leave when a man came out, dragging what looked to be the unconscious pilot. "Louis! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I am doing?" he says in a familiar Mediterranean accent. "I'm disposing the body, eheheh."

"So you didn't take out the co-pilot?"

"No. He is unconscious too."

"Than who's flying the plane?!"

"Don't worry, I put it on autopilot." This is bad. Ever since the crash of '06 planes aren't allowed to have an autopilot anymore…

"Hey Bozo." I said.

"Yes little girl."

"Here's a newsflash for ya; planes don't have autopilot."

"What's going on?" Oh look. Miriam finally decided to join us!

"That's it you little brat!" The Hawaiian waltzed over and tried to yank me out of my seat by my hair.

"Hands off the goods, Bucko!" I was ready to struggle; fight; pummel this guy and his cronies their own personal graves, but all I could do was watch Miriam and Bob's eyes widen as I felt a cold metal circle against my temple. This brought me back to my dream. What was that? I've never been out of Hillwood or anywhere close to looking like that, so what was it?

"Say good-bye to your mommy and poppy." He whispers, breaking me out of my thoughts and back to the situation at hand, and out of the corner of my eye I see his finger smooth over the trigger.

"_This is it Helga. You knew your big mouth would get you in trouble one day, now it got you killed." _ I look over to Miriam, who is desperately trying to break Bob's grasp and stand up."_Good-bye Miriam. You have so much potential underneath each shot glass." _ Then I look at Bob. _"Screw you Bob! Can't even be slightly sad over the near death of your youngest. Although I shouldn't be surprised. If it were Olga, this whole thing would have been over by now." _Lastly, I look up. _"So long cruel world! Farewell Olga, and Phoebe, and my dear love Ar-" _

But before I can finish my last inner monologue, a loud shout resonated and my vision goes black as the world around me spins away.

* * *

So, do you still like me? Helga is now 'quote on quote' gone. If you want me to make another story around what happens at Hillwood during this time, tell me.

Translations:

_"Take out your hand." _

_"Run. Run until the moon meets with you once more. Hide this in your dress and begin looking for Blue Eye."  
_

_"Empress!" _

_"Go silent, princess, and live for your people."_


	6. Afterlife Meetings

Hello Everyone! Sorry for such a long wait, I had so much to do. Highschool takes up a ton of time, and after school activities aren't much help either, but I write during the day so I make up for it. Somehow.

Since nobody guessed for chapter 4: The quote was form Madagascar after Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex washed up on shore and went their separate ways.

I don't know if I would want to own this show. It is perfectly good without me.

* * *

_"Swindled Fighter..."_

_"Destiny..."_

_"Ojos Azules..."_

It's so... dark. And cold. I never thought about the afterlife before but now that I'm- thinking about it, shouldn't there be a light? Wait, maybe if I open my eyes?

But what good would that do me if I'm...nevermind.

_"Helga..." _

Is that Miriam?! Did she...No. NO. Miriam wasn't supposed to die! Even though she hasn't been the best mother in the world she had her moments! Unlike that Big Blowhard Bob! Why Miriam? Why did they take you away?!

_"Helga.. please wake up..." _

Alright Miriam. For you...

I open my eyes (that's a shock!) to find that it is indeed dark and cold, but there is just a needle thin sliver of light that creates the outline of a rectangle. Is this how it looks like, the end? in a small, compact room? I feel around, hitting hard and soft surfaces, until I finally reach something that feels like a handle.

I open the door.

I can imagine the peacefulness as the bright white light scalds my eyes, causing me to close them. I can imagine the scents of fresh air and pastrami on rye. A king and caring Phoebe by my side, a certain redhead not here (because I heard that gingers have no souls), and a strong Arnold, saving the last seat at a romantic dinner for two just for me...

But when should you ever trust your imagination?

The bright light faded and what surrounded me was a sight that I could never chisel out of my mind. Everything was straight out of a movie. Oxygen mask hung above twisted and jacked up passenger seats. The lights flickered on and off, testing the only source of light. The Plane was split in two, debris nearly invisible in the foreign night that surrounded us. Snack carts were dented against the sharp twisted metal. The aisles were littered with people- I'm hoping their people and not _bodies_- not moving. The attackers were either on the floor or against a wall, guns scattered near them. Where are we?

_"Nobody's dead. It's all in your head Helga, nobody's dead. Hey that rhymes." _

This isn't Heaven, and I know this shouldn't be Hell. Is the afterlife jus the place where you die? Will I forever be haunting these unknown forests for eternity?

"Helga..." There's Miriam's voice again. I look back to find her slumped up against the wall of the small airplane restroom. Which makes me wonder how we got into the restroom in the first place. Did they kill us and try to hide it once we got to stupid Oregon? Not to be noticed until someone on the next flight decides to use the bathroom only to discover the lifeless bodies of a teenage girl and her mother?!

"Miriam?" I reach out to get her from the room but a horrid headache came. Ugh! This hurts like shit! Wait, if I can feel pain, shouldn't that mean I'm alive? I'll think about it more once I get Miriam out and this headache goes away. I go in and gently lift her out. She weighs less than expected but still wouldn't be called 'lighter-than-a-feather'.

"Bob help me." She's struggling in her sleep. Is she dreaming about the crash? I should shake her awake.

"Miraim.."

"..."

"Miriam."

"..." Still nothing. I roll my eyes. Even without the booze, this woman still sleeps like the dead.

"MIRIAM!" That got her up. She shot up, searching her surroundings before shielding her eyes from the brightening lights above.

"Helga?!" Before I know it, she's hugging me." Oh thank God your alright! I was so worried!"

"Yeah. Me too Miriam." I was going to be sarcastic, tell her it was no big deal and ask her why she suddenly felt the urge to care, but the small sniffles, the slight tremble in her hug, the wet lashes pressing almost unnoticeable on the nape of my neck. It washed the roughness away.

"My baby." She cooed. She called me her baby and I was shocked. "I thought I had lost my baby." She kissed my forehead and I couldn't breathe. My eyes began to hurt and I (unintentionally) did the one thing I haven't done in years.

I cried.

I held onto Miriam just as she was about to pull away and cried. It only lasted a couple of minutes, but in those minutes I released all of the pain I held tight in my pink ribbon. The news that I was moving, trying to break it down to Phoebe, the lunchroom scene, everyone here, Bob not reacting. All of it went down in a river down Miriam's neck and show cased itself in her dress.

"It will be alright, Helga." She said once I was done. "I'm sure we will be alright." I nodded my head, but I think about what she said.

"Miriam-"

"Where's Bob?" She stopped me mid-sentence. "Bob!" She shouts and gets up, holding my hand to lead me down the aisles.

What we saw was..well..scary. Bob was laid out on the floor with a big gash in his head. Miriam gasped at the small puddle of surrounding blood that dripped near his head. Bob...

"Oh no!" Miriam wailed and dropped to her knees next to him. I can't stay and watch this, watch her practically fall apart by his side.

"I-I'm going to go find a first aid kit." I say awkwardly and begin searching the inside of the plane. Once I've found nothing I go outside.

An outside view looks worse than the inside view. The back of the plane was mutilated, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was luggage trailing for miles. It was a very starry night, something I'm not used to in HIllwood, and I felt at peace. The air was thick and warm, even in the night, and it was so fresh I almost couldn't believe what I was inhaling. The calm in me was beautiful and dense, like a bird was laying on my stomach.

But the bird flew away.

There were your usual sound of the jungle (since this was way too dense to be a forest) of the birds and bugs, sleeping animals and such. There was almost nothing in sight but the stars in the sly and the outline of the trees.

And a pair of eyes. Two actually.

The first pair was green, giving me a reminder of the only person in the world I know with green eyes. They were too bright to be hidden with any of the dark greenery of the plants.

Behind him, almost too far to be seen in the dead of night, was a pair just like mine. They were illuminated by the moon, and the miniscule orbs shone as if the light was right behind them, as if they were the light.

One look. One good look was what I was able to get before both disappeared into the shadows.

"Hola?" I heard a faint voice call. I turned to my right to see a distant trail of flames coming towards us.

"Over here!" I shout and the flames pick up pace. Out of the shadows looks to be a village of people. of all ages, lead by a late middle aged man.

"We saw the plane fall earlier. Is everyone alright?" He asked me as the villagers looked inside of the plane. Many gasps were heard as people began attempting to wake the passengers up.

"Maybe. I really don't know."

"Do you know what happened, maybe?" I think he said, his accent is pretty thick.

"Our plane was hijacked, both of the pilots were knocked out cold, and some idiot though that planes still had an autopilot." I explained. The man seemed to have understood, and the villagers soon understood as we saw the hijackers and flight attendants being dragged away while regaining consciousness. Next came out Miriam, trailing behind a carried Bob like a lost puppy.

"Who are they?"

"My parents. Miriam!" I run to her side and check on Bob, who know has a bandage wrapped around his head. He looks a little pale, but it breathing fine. "He'll be alright Miriam."

As more passengers wake up and are escorted out of the plane, the man comes back to me. "I know this can be a very traumatic thing to go through."

"I guess." I sound like a confused child.

"If you ever need someone to talk about it with, I am known to b a good listener." the man responds. We begin to follow the last of the villagers and passengers into the dark jungle just as the sun is beginning to rise. Is it really that late?

"I don't speak to strangers like that bucko."

"Oh, than may I know your name?" I raise half an eyebrow at him. He doesn't seem like the kind of man to lure traumatized girls and women into a trap and hurt them, but I won't trust him all the way.

"Cecile. Cecile Jones." I stick out my hand for him to shake, which he accepts.

"Eduardo. Eduardo Hernandez."

* * *

So if you want to you can Review this. I forgot what the other R stands for so...

By the way, I will be doing another story if more than one person likes the idea (no offense BettyAwesome715). I just don't want only one person reading it and actually enjoying it.


	7. PEaceful Encounters

I wonder does anyone read the author's note

* * *

"…after that I blacked out." I finished. We were currently sitting at a table while everyone else was getting treated for injuries or unconscious, holding some kind of nasty kind of herbal tea that's suppose to help this headache.

"I am again terribly sorry for all of the trouble you've gone through, Ms. Jones." Eduardo (if that's his real name) said for about the third time since our walk through the dense jungle.

"You didn't cause this; I don't see why you should be apologizing."

He laughs. "You are a very funny girl." I glare at him. "I mean young woman."

"Sure, whatever." He looks around the hospital at the various clients and I take this time to thoroughly investigate him. He looks so old and worn out, like the sun has been too much on his skin or something like that. His clothes aren't as old as him, in fact they look new, but there seems to be something protruding from his collar. Taking a closer look, it looks like some ancient necklace. "What's that?"

"Huh?" he asks, his attention back on me. "What is what?"

"That necklace." I point out.

"This old thing?" He's stalling, I know it. "You are also a very curious and observant one, hehe, um…"

"What's going on?" A voice behind me said. We both looked up to see Big Bob becoming conscious with Miriam right as his side.

"B!" She exclaimed as we came over and hugged him tightly. "Oh B! I thought you were a goner! I was so worried when the plane was going down an-and…" was all we got before she burst out in sobs. They weren't very loud, but they definitely not quiet. Although in visible pain, he comforted her.

"It's alright Miriam, I'm just fine." He smiles softly as he pats her back and her sobs lesson to quiet sniffles. Then he looks up at me and let me tell you, the way his eyes widened was one of the funniest things I have seen Bob done. "Helga!"

"Yes Bob?" The coldness in my voice either doesn't get through to him or he just disregarded it because his smile didn't even falter.

"We thought we lost you, girl! I thought those bastards actually…" He hugs Miriam tighter as she climbs in the bed with him and drifts herself to sleep, practically molding into him. He looks away, giving me the opportunity to rethink my 'last thoughts' back on the plane. So he really does care, huh?  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're alright."

"Excuse me for interrupting your obvious heartfelt family moment, "Eduardo says behind me." But would you be so kind as to tell me what happened as the plane went down?"

Bob looked up and glared at the man. "Who are you supposed to be? Helga, do you know this guy?" He looks at me.

"Yeah Bob, this is the guy that lead the search party which got everyone here from the plane."

"You some doctor or police man?"

"Doctor, yes." Eduardo answers. Bob closes his eyes and rests into his dozing wife.

"After I sleep." And like that he practically shoos off Eduardo. I look over to see the last villager place the last piece of luggage in the giant pile of stuff.

"I'm going to go look for our luggage." So I went over to find the two large silver cases and a small pink one. We're going to need clothes once we get out of this place. Mine wasn't so hard to find since I was the only one that isn't twenty or older, but my parents' weren't so easy. I remember those two mysterious people having similar ones, and there is no way I'm going through those cases. I may be saving myself from being involved in government business or mental images that will involve more years of therapy to recover. Maybe I should just choose two and get it over with. They can't punish me when it's for a good reason. Let's see, eenie-meanie-minie-moe! I pick up the two silver cases on the bottom of the pile and bring them back over to Miriam and Bob.

"Are you hungry?" a new voice asks behind me. I turn around to meet the eyes of Eduardo an dhis offer of what looks like pizza.

"Thanks."

"Call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Actually, it would be nice with a blanket to sleep with." I say in a suggesting tone.

"Yes, yes."

"And maybe a pillow. A pillow would be nice."

"Yes. Of course." Before anything more, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me. The tunnels were black as the jaguar's fur, so I couldn't see a thing. I hope that empress know-_

_BANG! _

_I stop dead in my tracks at the familiar sound. The sound of foreign death throughout the land. How its' nose took up most of its face and no one would want to be at the end of it, for every sneeze would equal one less Blue Eye. Maybe running will solve nothing, for it seems I am the last of us, but I must keep moving. Empress would have done the same. She did do the same, and now she is counting on me. _

_If I had told her the truth, If I had just spoken to her how I was separated from my mommy when the men came running behind us, how I couldn't find the path the other children had taken and ran aimlessly through Mother Earth ,maybe she'd still be alive today. Possibly she wouldn't have left and instead stayed to guide me herself. _

_To continue to live for our people. _

"_Where do you think they went?" I heard a foreign voice in a foreign accent. "We need to get that jewel from them. " _

"_I don't know," The other man said. "but I know Mr. Shaw will hit the roof if he finds out." _

"_Finds out what?"_

_The two men whimpered, and were most likely frightened at the stern voice. Even though I couldn't see then and they couldn't see me, I felt the Earth quiver for a second with me at his yell. Silently, I continued my trek underneath their feet. _

"_S-Sir!" _

"_What is it that I shouldn't know?" His whisper alone sent horrid images of what he might look like in my mind, and I had to repress a squeak in fear. _

"_Sir, we-were still looking for the jewel sir." One of the men answered. I looked down to see the moon's beautiful light, welcoming me like open arms. I run towards it because I will make it! My feet making very little, if any, noise as I listen run, almost missing the rest of the words. _

"_You imbeciles! It shouldn't be hard! The village is now empty, everyone –including the queen- is dead, no one else is in your way! The Green Eyes have got to have it hidden somewhere!" _

_I am almost out of the tunnel, slowing down my pace to a near halt because the voice sounded so near that I could almost smell what he last ate, or the wretched plants in his homeland that he smoked. Blocking the blessed moon, right in front of my eyes was a long, large black cobra, its red eyes glowering menacingly at mine! I breathed in and-_

* * *

"I didn't mean to yell! I say a snake, what did you expect me to say?" How was I suppose to know the difference between my dream and this reality? Although it was in a different place, it felt so real. The cold dampness of the tunnel, the cooled warmth of the moon's light being emanated as I ran closer. The only problem really, was that wasn't me.

"Why didn't you just get your put crocodile to kill it for you, huh?" Bob said. In case you didn't get it yet, everyone had evacuated the hospital when I quote-on-quote- 'sounded the alarm'. "Oh that's right. There was no snake!"

"You don't know that!" Man, this guy is getting on my nerves! It's too early in the morning to be getting in an argument. "Plus, Cujo would have been there if you hadn't locked him in the suitcase!"

"Please, can you two calm down?" Miriam asked. She seemed a little stressed out and tried to breath out her tiredness while Cujo, whom I set free while everyone went running, stood right by me. If dragon lizards could glare, I think he would be. "Let's just be thankful that this was a false alarm, and no one came out injured."

"Except for the poor guy that was trampled over. "A voice said from behind me. We all turned our attention on Eduardo, who wasn't looking so good himself, but when did he every look good since earlier? "But he will only need a few bandages."

"Thank goodness." Miriam sighed. Bob cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" then he glared at me.

"Say you're sorry, Missy!" He said. "And make it snappy, people are going back inside."

I sighed. Will he ever call me by my name? "Look, I apologize for causing everyone to panic about a snake that was never there and to stampede outside." Then I turned to Bob. "There, happy?"

"Why you little-"

"Be careful, Miss Cecile." Eduardo said, "Although you apologized, someone could have seriously gotten hurt, and rudeness won't solve anything."

"I find it ironic that you call me Miss like a lady when you scold me like a child." I say back as I walk back into the hospital, Bob's angry protest left behind.

Inside, the damage had been done. Chairs were broken, tables were broken, beds were turned over (which doesn't make any sense seeing as many people tripped over them). You'd think the place had just gone through a bull stampede instead of just a bunch of pansies running like little girls. Passengers and villagers began putting things back up and collecting their items from the ground, most of which had been trampled, and lay on the floor or the fixed beds. I look around and found my pink suitcase and the two silver suitcases my parents had, which were in perfect condition compared to mine, sitting leisurely against the wall.

"At least our luggage wasn't stolen." I mutter as I keep them by me and lay down. Looking up, I notice that a lot of people were glaring at me. One glare and they look away.

"Good, you did one thing right." I hear my _father's_ voice above me, but still lay down and using them as a makeshift bed. "Hand it over so we can change."

"What's the point in that, dad?" I sneer. Today has not been a good day for me, and I refuse to make it any worse with stupidity. "We're going to go somewhere else in a few hours and there is nowhere to shower. We can survive a few more hours in one outfit."

Later on, while everyone was quite, I felt a shuffling underneath me. I tried to adjust, but it just kept moving. So I open my eye to see the morning sun glare its light on the suspicious lady form the plane, trying to jack one of my suitcases!

"Hey! Get off!" She stiffens at my voice and backs away. I huff, close my eyes, and just when I think it's safe, she goes and tries to force it from me again. Well lady, you messed with a Pataki. "Keep you hand off our merchandise, you crazy lady!"

"Who's making all that noise?" I hear Miriam say before she finally sees the situation. "Oh! B!"

"Huh?"

"Someone is fighting Helga over our luggage!" At that he jumped out of the bed and stood in front of the woman, wrestling her hands out of the tight grasp on the handles of one of the silver suitcases. She then takes his hands and flips him over her shoulder, like he weighs nothing! She comes back for me, most like going attack me next for both cases, but Bob gets up and blocks her path.

"Girl, you and Miriam run!" He says over his shoulder. "I have this." Before I can protest, Miriam grabbed my wrist and is already running out of the hospital and into the awaiting jungle tow the bags.

* * *

So Miriam and Helga are now entering the dense jungle of wherever they crashed, and left Bob behind to fend for them! Eduardo still thinks that Helga's name is Cecile and now no one knows what just happened. The main question is: Did they choose the right suit case?

Review please. Favorite and follow if you may.


End file.
